


Высоконаучная НЦа

by Shadow_Of_Moon, WTF_MOSK



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Юмор, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что вы хотели и не хотели знать о работе вашего мозга в процессе съема и последствий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высоконаучная НЦа

_Место действия: 10 вечера, рандомный бар._

ГИПОТАЛАМУС: Господа, а пойдемте спать? Все равно нам ничего не обломится.

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Отставить пораженческие мысли! Нам повезет!

ГИПОТАЛАМУС: Ну, мне пофигу. Я свою долю серотонина выделил, до утра не беспокоить.

ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: Сигнализирую, на пять часов рыженькая!

ВСЕ: Где? Где? Почему картинка такая мутная?

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Пните кто-нибудь кратковременную, чтоб этот идиот уже, наконец, линзы купил.

КРАТКОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Отстаньте, я вспоминаю, куда мы сунули очки.

ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: О, так гораздо лучше. М-м-м-м-м, какая девочка!

ВСЕ: Где? Ну, покажи! Блин, чего картинка вверх ногами?!

ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: А вы не перехватывайте передачу! Щас, перекрест нам ее отконвертирует! О, ну как вам?

ТАКТИЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: О, какая кругленькая! Хочу!

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Так, все, заткнулись! Идем знакомиться! Долговременная, цитату в тему!

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Речевой, кончай мямлить, повторяй за мной:  
_"Нежнее нежного_  
Лицо твоё,  
Белее белого  
Твоя рука,  
От мира целого  
Ты далека,  
И все твое —  
От неизбежного."

ВСЕ: О-о-о-о! Откуда это?

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Мандельштам!

ОБОНЯТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: М-м-м-м-м, что у нас тут? Гибискус, фрезии...

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Мы, кажется, не любим фрезии.

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Долговременная, не отвлекайся! Даму забирает, так что срочно еще что-нибудь заумное!

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Я больше Мандельштама не помню.

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Да наплевать, ей хоть Маркса цитируй — все зайдет. И кстати, мозжечок! Почему у нас трясутся руки?!

МОЗЖЕЧОК: Отъебитесь, я вспоминаю танго.

СЛУХОВОЙ ЦЕНТР: Кретин, какое танго! Тут одна голимая попса!

МОЗЖЕЧОК: Ничего не знаю, помню только танго, достаньте музыку, где хотите.

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Мы танго ди-чего-то-там закачивали в айфон недели три назад.

ВСЕ: О-о-о-о-о, старушка, да ты сегодня на высоте! Пошли заказывать музыку!

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Гипоталамус, гипоталамус! Да разбудите ж вы этого старого идиота, все равно его гормоны только на него подействовали!

ГИПОТАЛАМУС: Ну, чего вам?

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Чего-чего, не видишь, нас шатает! Пни печень, у нас кажись алкогольдегидрогеназа кончается, а нам щас танго танцевать.

ГИПОТАЛАМУС: Да вы рехнулись! Пошлите импульс к пятым грудным, пусть они пнут! В шесть раз быстрее будет.

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Логично.

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ:> Само знаю.

МОЗЖЕЧОК: Трям-там-там, трям...

СЛУХОВОЙ ЦЕНТР: Какой трам-там-там? Идиот! Сам же танго попросил. И трам-там-там-там...

 

ИМПУЛЬС СНИЗУ: Простите, что вмешиваюсь...

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Ну, чего тебе?

ИМПУЛЬС: Печень велела передать, что, так как вы бухаете последнюю неделю, никакой дегидрогеназы не напасешься. Надпочечники предлагают подкинуть адреналинчику, вдруг поможет.

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Ну, пусть подкинут, что ж делать....

 

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Так, пока все хорошо. Тактильный, а ну не лапай раньше времени, еще спугнешь. Мозжечок, куда ты смотришь?!

МОЗЖЕЧОК: На ноги. И — проходочка...

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Проходочка — это хорошо, но я б валил с танцпола, пока дама впечатлена. А то еще запросит какой-нибудь фокстрот. Правое, что думаешь?

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: В номера! Шампанское гусарам!

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Боже, с кем приходится работать...

 

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ:Да как это расстегивается вообще?

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Не мельтеши! Дай сюда!

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Твоя грабля мешает, куда ты лезешь, идиота кусок, он же правша! Мозжечок, координируй!

МОЗЖЕЧОК: Идите вы оба к таламусу, я занят. Плааавно сажаю нас на диван... м-да. Хорошо, что мы — не птица.

САКРАЛЬНАЯ ОБЛАСТЬ СПИННОГО МОЗГА: Эй вы там, наверху! Чего такие вялые? Вот вам импульсов от нижней головы!

ПРИЛЕЖАЩЕЕ ЯДРО: Дааа, детка! Ещё!

ПРАВОЕ И ЛЕВОЕ: Спасибо, блин, большое! Теперь он уже весь дрожит, а нам ещё как-то двигаться.

КРЕСТЦОВЫЙ ОТДЕЛ СПИННОГО МОЗГА: Не ссыте, мужики, врождённые рефлексы осечек не дают!

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: Так уж и не дают.

ВСЕ: Заткнись!

 

ТАКТИЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: Тут интересно? А тут? А пониже? О!

КРАТКОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: А куда это было... Ох.

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ:Мозжечок, придержи даму, отвлекает. 

ПРАВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Кратковременная, что мы собирались делать дальше?

КРАТКОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: А мы что-то собирались?

ВКУСОВОЙ ЦЕНТР: М-м-м-м-м, что тут у нас? Блин, не вкусно!

ЛЕВОЕ ПОЛУШАРИЕ: Так не жри поролон, дебил!

ВКУСОВОЙ ЦЕНТР: Гребаный пуш-ап!

ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР:Кстати, о пуш-апе, а попробуй левее? И на два сантиметра ниже...

СЛУХОВОЙ ЦЕНТР: О, пошла реакция! А мне нравится!

 

ДЫХАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: Ах, я в восторге, я задыхаюсь!

МОЗЖЕЧОК: Ша, не отвлекаемся, все держим ритм! Тактильный, погладь ее где-нибудь, а то я устал.

ЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: Что-то рановато у меня туман перед глазами.

ДЫХАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЦЕНТР: Бля, чуваки, я правда задыхаюсь!

ДОЛГОВРЕМЕННАЯ ПАМЯТЬ: А, так вот почему мы не любим фрезии...


End file.
